


love language

by sunshoyo



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/sunshoyo
Summary: Trevor reassuring Alucard.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Trevor Belmont | Alucard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	love language

It was a year after their first encounter. The night when Alucard was awakened from slumber, hailed with the glorious title ‘The Sleeping Soldier’ under the vault of Gresit. A lot has happened within a year. After Sypha joined her caravan back, Trevor wandered the neighbouring counties with the hopes of making some money before he stumbled upon two humans impaled with a stick in front of the castle. It was an eerie view. 

Trevor found Alucard broken beyond repair. Loneliness and negativity consumed his mind that he had pushed Trevor away from him countless times. Alucard never explicitly told him off so Trevor had slept under his childhood tree, waking up in the day to rearrange the Belmont’s archive. At first, Alucard only stared from a distance, a wine glass in his grasp and downing it from sunrise to sunset to watch the man working in the site. One stormy night nudged Alucard in his seat to invite the drenching man into the warmer room.

Clearly, Trevor had a shitty grin when Alucard invited him in. 

Alucard was not in his usual attire. His favourite white tunic which exposes his satire skin, and toned chest. The cuffs of its sleeves sometimes swayed along the wind to indicate how soft the fabric is against the Tepes’ skin. The colour of the tunic was pristine and often compliments his glowing skin, and his ethereal-looking golden eyes, as if he was an extraterrestrial being. His beauty unbounded by the world, left for its admirer to be infatuated and to relish for gazing upon the walking half-vampire was a blessed curse.

Trevor, Syphia, Hector, Isaac and even a local peasant would have admitted how extravagantly gorgeous the man is. God himself probably spent everything to perfect this craft of a vampire-human. The man could look alluringly beautiful as the sun shone down him, casting its orange glow to illuminate the man’s features. His softly arched eyebrows which furrowed with the slightest hint of emotion borne out of the expressionless man, his deep-set golden eyes which looked penetratingly cold but warms like honey when his melodious laugh echoes across the castle hallway, his sharp nose with slim bridge and crafted with such precision, his fangs tucked between his bottom lips until it draws a trickle of metallic blood taste upon the flesh— and certainly, the man’s thick and slender neck, its skin smooth and whenever Trevor’s lips lingers a second longer there, Alucard crumbles.

Words maketh a man and to state that Alucard is perfect would have been an understatement. The Seventh son of Belmont House was nothing but a good-for-nothing and uneducated enough to lack the standard mannerisms and basic communication skills. The man was so terrible and fumbled with words every time he met Alucard when all he wanted to say was “you’re so sexy I wish I could bend you against the dinner table and eat you out.” which quickly morphed into “you’re so annoying eat shit and die” when it came out of Trevor’s mouth and in which Alucard wittily responded “Yes. Fuck you.”

If Trevor had opted for the latter conversation starter, Alucard would have been so impressed that he will definitely and  _ happily  _ -spread his legs like a butter on a bread- chirps with a seductive smile “Thank you, My Lord.” and carries on with a typical aristocratic’ evening and basked in the tranquility and the usurping chill of Blaira’s autumnal air. After much configuration and resolve needed, Trevor mustered enough sense in him to pull a chair for Alucard for their romantic candle dinner that night. 

Trevor actually improved in terms of appearance and in his mental state overall once he settled in with Alucard. He was no longer a shabby-looking warrior which had barely an alm to live and depended entirely on beer and luck. He looked clean-shaven, with a minimal stubble which was meticulously shaved by his boyfriend. His midnight hair no longer resembles a bird’s nest and actually looked much much better when styled properly with a fragrant and nourishing Argan oil. His usual tunic was replaced with a monotonous pastel coloured tunic with hanging strings at the end of its cuffs,  _ a gothic touch _ (as it was the only tunic that goes along with Alucard’s aesthetic). He smelled like apple spice with a musky scent which Alucard insisted on spraying.

Trevor would never admit it out loud or sees Alucard eye to eye to confess that he  _ really _ liked being taken care of. Under those stubborn and audaciously jerk attitudes of his, he was nothing but a man who yearns for love and attention. 

Where Trevor no longer smelled like piss or blood, Alucard himself smelled like the earth. A scent like sweet woods and sugar that it reminds Trevor of home. Of course, perhaps the constant wandering of the half-vampire around the Belmont Hold actually allowed the naturally rich undertone to seep into his clothes and his skin that each time they made love, Trevor felt like he was home. 

Sometimes, Alucard smells very much like blackcurrant and wild berries. Holy shit. The fucking man doesn’t even realize he smells so nice everytime that it was intoxicating, Trevor mentally chides.

“You made this pasta, thick with cream sauce and sprinkled it with THE seasonings that you found back at the forest?”, Trevor pursed his lips when Alucard served their dinner that night. The portion was just enough for a big beefy man like Trevor and his huge appetite but something about the prior information doesn’t sit right with the Belmont.

“Well fuck yeah what else is there to it? You eating or not eating?”, Alucard menacingly stabbed the pasta and brought it to his lips, the creamy sauce smeared across his lips which was quickly swept away by his tongue.

“Brilliant. Sir Alucard.”, Trevor smiled and nibbled the pasta which then proceeded with slurping and rapid eating that Alucard had to hold a smile. It was endearing to see Trevor like that.

The man so engrossed in feasting that Alucard had stopped eating and focused on his boyfriend instead. He looked like a child, so spoiled and bratty. So naive and gullible and pure and honest. The subtlety of the way Trevor’s eyes lit up rippled a wave of sadness within Alucard’s heart. His lips slowly formed a frown, face so crestfallen that his eyes watered. 

**_“How old were you when your house was taken?”_ **

**_“13? 14?”_ **

**_“I’m surprised I had more childhood than you.”_ **

**_“Maybe 12. Who remembers that sort of thing.”_ **

**_“Your dad’s a fucking Dracula.”_ **

A flash of guilt was evident on his amber eyes that Trevor couldn’t help but pause in his stance, thinking he had offended the man in some way. After all, Alucard can be very sensitive and emotionally fragile at times.

“D-did I do something wrong? Alucard?”, he awkwardly stammered, wiping his messy lips with the napkin and leaned towards the blonde. His hands slid into Alucard easily, an action which brought Trevor closer into Alucard’s range.

“Nothing. It’s fine! It’s alright. Where were we?”, Alucard begins to blink rapidly as if his eyes weren’t misty and bloodshot a moment ago. 

“Darling. Why are you crying?”, Trevor softly hummed. His doe-like eyes which usually shrouded by his long fringes were in view, his dark eyelashes fluttered like a curtain and within those stormy eyes, Alucard finds himself muttering nonsensical words.

Then, Trevor kissed him. He wasn’t sure what else to do aside from trying to convince that Alucard is lovely and his cooking is sublime.

“I’m sorry I insulted your cooking! It tasted delicious! It d-d-definitely didn’t taste like dried skin or a suspected poisoned plant!”, Trevor humoured, hoping it would elicit a better reaction out of Alucard.

To his surprise, Alucard cries even harder. His choked sobs now caused him to whimper and weep carelessly, eyes dampening his own clothes and body trembled violently as Trevor words jumbled into a panicky coaxing and profanities.

“Baby, you can’t just not eat the food you worked so hard for. Eat some more before bed and then you can tell me all about it. Does that sound right to you?”

Alucard nods. “Splendid.”, he mutters before rolling his forks around the silver plate and sniffles his way through dinner.

Once they got on the bed, Alucard’s body trembled as he laid on his back with a wince. His eyes darted to the high cathedral-like ceiling where the moonglade paved its way into the dimly lit room. The white wax was of various sizes with its flame ignited from a fire, a natural heat and light to the ever cold and gloomy castle. Trevor smoothed out the beddings and slipped under the covers with ease.

Alucard was frozen. It was not the first time they slept together but his heart keeps on thumping low, breathings shallow and erratic as if he could cry at any moment now. It wasn’t easy to pull Alucard from his bottomless abyss of self-deprecating hate after he was betrayed.

His vulnerability serves as his downfall and with fresh scarlet liquid tainted his white sheets that night, his soul left him too. The man was never whole after the incident. He was void and confused, swallowed with fear and discrimination. His mind is a chaos and heart’s a maze, conscience titillating between human and monster.

Trevor sensed the uneasiness in the air. “I’m so happy you made dinner for me everyday. You’re so precious, you know? You’re the perfect person in the whole world to me and nothing can change that.”

Gently, Trevor cradled the golden lock of hair in his and graciously combed its silkiness. 

Alucard’s full lips quivered, the skin chapped from the air. His canine glinting in the faint light and he bit his own lips harshly to stop himself from breaking again. The act was so tender it only made Alucard more miserable.

His own hands slid into Trevor’s to hold him in place, loving every small stroke to his scalp, soft skin and the way Trevor’s thumb brushed his cheekbones. His own cheeks flushed with exhausting and overwhelming emotions. Slowly, he brought Trevor’s palm and placed a long kiss. 

Pearly tears started to roll down from the confine of his eyes, like melted gold, it was so precious that Trevor immediately pulled him close to his chest. Hoping to muffle his cries and replacing it with his own steady heartbeat. It seemed to be working as Alucard brushed his lips near the sternum, somewhere near his beating heart.

His pupils were blown wide and misty when it looked into Trevor’s azure ones. Amidst the cry, Alucard smiled against his skin and buried himself deeper into the man’s embrace. 

Even if the whole world was against him, cornered into the brink of death, he knew every reason that a part of him deserved to live. That part of him which exists within Trevor’s and his, in him too.


End file.
